One of the main factors influencing the success or failure of a patient to adopt a CPAP apparatus used in the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea is the patient's ability to handle the discomfort of the headgear and supply conduit associated with such apparatus.
Such apparatus can tend to limit a patient's ability to move or roll during sleep, thus adding to the potential discomfort for a patient.
Therefore, a need has developed in the art to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the disadvantages of such apparatus, or to provide a useful alternative.